Work on live 10 KV power distribution network may include performing maintenance and repair work after making certain portion of the power line or equipment out of operation by disconnecting or connecting a tension lead or a branch connector of an unloaded overhead power line portion. Disconnecting and connecting an unloaded overhead power line account for more than 80% of entire live distribution network projects. Arc suppression method and technologies are an essential technical aspect of working on live power distribution network. When calculated value of capacitive current is greater than 0.3 A, a specialized arc-suppression switch should be used for operation. Currently, arc-suppression devices dedicated for live power distribution networks are very scarce. Common domestic and foreign bypass switches designed for live distribution networks may include two types: single-phase type and three-phase type. USLR-XLT series air bypass switch from Utility Solutions Co., Ltd may be a typical representative single-phase air bypass switch product. However, such products often have low closing speed. In practical scenarios, when breaking an unloaded line with high capacitive current, the contact head may be burned and damaged. Further, the switch only has a closing function instead of having both quick opening and quick closing functionalities, which limits its application scenarios. Other common single-phase bypass switches usually have small capacity, whose capacitive current is less than or equal to 3 A during switch opening or switch closing. Further, engaging status between stationary contact and movable contact is not visible, which brings safety concerns. Three-phase type switches implement SF6 load switch principles, and may be represented by SG030 products from San-Eisha, Ltd in Japan. Although this type of products may completely satisfy functional requirements for live power distribution network, these products generally are bulky and heavy, which largely increases work intensity of workers and reduces operation efficiency, and thus have low applicability.